Snape meets Jackson
by Athena's little owl12345
Summary: Percy Jackson goes on a quest and meets our favorite trio of wizards, but of course nothing goes to plan at Hogwarts and the fight against You-Know-Who may come sooner than they thought... Not to mention that a certain Professor taking an interest in our favorite Demi-God's. Rated T for violence in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1, witches and wizards?

**A/N: Based on the goblet of fire and after the giant war. Some people have been brought back from the dead by the all powerful author! There will be a few of my own caracters too. Also there will be some unexpected couples. **

**-Athena's little owl12345.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunetly I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction if I did, all rights go to jk rowling and rick riordan.:-D**

**Chapter 1 Witches and Wizards?**

**Percy's POV**

"_RING...RING"_

I rolled over to press the snooze button one of the most anoying alarm clocks in the world but before I got round to it my Mom inturupted.

"Percy you're going to be late"

"5 more minutes" I muttered not really interested in getting up.

"If you wait 5 more minutes you'll be late. Again." She shouted,clearly getting agitated at my behavior and yes I had been late more than once.

"What else is new?" I muttered to my self.

In my case being late was perfectly normal,I can't actually remember the last time I was on time.

I climbed out of bed, throwing on the first shirt I could find. It was a deep blue button down which Annabeth gave me for my seventeenth birthday and then I threw one of my many pairs of jeans on and my lucky sneakers. Hey don't judge me, some people have lucky charms and in my case I have lucky sneakers.

Today I would be going back to camp fo some emergency meeting, I had no idea what it was about but Annabeth looked pretty woried when she Iris messaged me but I'm not even sure if she knows what its about. So I was going back after just a few months of peace after the giant war. Being a demigod, peace is a rare thing and I can tell you first handthat most of us long for the chance to kick back and relax.

I walked slowly out the door to say good bye to my Mom and step-dad Paul. Mom gave my an other useful lecture on how not to get myself killed, very useful Mom but I think I 've got the hang of it now after about 5 or 6 years of avoiding death. Anyway after we said our good byes I but my stuff in the trunk of Pauls prius which stilled had Blackjacks hoof prints inprinted in the roof to remind me of all the lost lives in the Titan war and that it wasn't all a bad dream.

"See you soon kid"Paul said just as we reached the bottom of Half-Blood Hill.

"See yah Paul" I shouted before running up the hill to meet my friends.

"Percy!" Was the first thing I heard and of course it was Tyson who shouted it before pulling me into a bear hug...well I would say his hug could rival a Cyclopses but he is one and I think that would offend him.

"can't...breathe" was one of only things I could manage to say before all my friends emerged me in hugs.

As anoying as it was I was glad to be back in the company of friends.

Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Seaweed brain"

"Hey, wise girl"

**Annabeth's POV**

_I was standing in a field sorounded by a group of teenagers chating and having a laugh some of them were holding sticks and, were those brooms?...wierd. There were tents cramed together, as far as the eye could see and not one patch was bare. Bunting was hanging pretty much everywhere. Shouts were heard from everey direction and laughter filled the air._

_Music blasted from tents, rock, classical and several different styles I couldn't identify. _

_Children played and laughed and people emerged from tents with smiles on there faces. It was all so happy and it had a cheerful atmosphere but in the distance you could here a faint scream._

_I wasn't the only one who heard it either,at the sound of the scream many people pulled out their sticks and the laughing stopped._

_A crowd of people emerged in masks and shot green light out of their sticks...wait not sticks, wands?!_

_Once hit by the light the person would wall to the ground and then they lay still on the ground with a shocked expression on their face and in some cases blood. Children ran away screaming but many were hit be the spell._

_I was desperate to help but I couldn't I was rooted to the spot ,watching the events unfold._

_Then a small group of teens cought my eye one of them looked a lot like Percy another looked like a kid from the Hermes cabin and the girl looked like me the same grey eyes and the look on her face like she knew perfecly well what was going on. The Percy look a like was clutching his fore head and had a pained expression on his face._

_There was no sound other sound but screaming, still it was pretty clear what the girl was saying. 'we need to go now' and it was a clear message. And they really should of listened sooner because _

_as they started to run the boy with black hair got separated, lost in the crowd of terrified people._

_A thin blanket of blood was now settleing on the damp ground._

I woke up panting before taking in my soroundings.

I was in my cabin which was unusually messy then I relised something, the cabin was empty which ment only one thing, I was late for breakfast.

I pulled on some jeans and a camp-half-blood t-shirt and rushed to the povilian just to be greated by sniggering from my siblings and a few kids from the other cabins.

"Ah,Annabeth glad you could join us" Chiron said with a disaproving look on his face.

"sorry Chiron" I muttered before taking my place at my table even though after the dream I was in no mood to eat.

I slapped Malcom on the back of the head on the way to my seat, I suppose you could call Malcom my second in command, when Percy disappered I was away a lot and he took charge for me but he was still quite unreliable .

Then a sudden snap back to reality reminded me that Percy was coming back today and I neeeded to tell him about the dream, it was really starting to bother me and whatever problem Chiron has been bothering us about would be out in the open since only himself and Mr D knew what it was and I was desparate to find out what it was being the know it all that I am. I suddenly thought more about the details of the dream, what if it was connected to 'problem'

About half an hour later the horn signalling Percy's arival sounded in the distance meaning that he was here. I sprinted up the hill eager to meet him.

"Hey seaweed brain" I said breathlesly when I reached the top of the hill.

"Hey wise girl"he said back.

I flung my arms round his neck and hugged him close.

"Hello Percy its good to see you" Chiron said awkwardly after a while, I swear I could here Travis muttering 'awkward' into his brothers ear.

"So shall we head to the big house then?" he asked, well it was more of an order if you know Chiron then you'll know what I mean.

We followed him to the big house and sat down at our usual spaces now including the head counseler's for the minor Gods.

"Now I know that I had to summon some of you away from you're vacation-"

"Dude that was not cool" some kid from a minor cabin cabin shouted.

"I have to agree Chiron I was enjoying my summer away from these brats" agreed Mr D.

I have to admit it was good not to have Mr D around for a while, he was summoned at Olympus for a while for some minor family issue, you know the 'I'm better than you' type of thing, nothing big.

"Anyway, as I was saying you were all called here due to a problem in England, and we would like some of you to go there for around a year and take care of it" Chiron explained.

"What exactly is the problem"Nico asked, I swear that kid has no paitence.

"Well you children know about witches and wizards" he said.

There was a really awkward silence.

"Witches and Wizards?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yes Annabeth,"

"They exist!" Percy blurted out, Chiron sighed and then said "yes Percy they exist, there is a school in England dedicated to them and I would like you to take a trip there to help them with a man who has cheated death" he explained. Nico didn't look happy about this new added information.

"Sweet!" Lou Ellen said, she was head of the Hecate cabin and this was probably something she has dreamed of all her life.

"And I would like you to meet one of my friends who teaches in the school and is a wizard and also a Demi God"he added.

"Hello" said a deep voice in the shadows making us jump.

**Chiron's POV**

After all the hugs and hello's I decided it was time for them to meet my friend, my wizard friend to be precise. Who had travelled from England just to see the Camp again. Don't get me wrong he is a good friend but he can be a little bit ignorent and slightly irratating. Even so he had decided to visit to check up on us after the Giant War.

I summoned everyone to the big house and we all took our places around the table which now included an area for the minor gods.

"Now I know that I had to summon some of you away from you're vacation-" I started,

"Dude that was not cool" Clovis from one of the minor cabins shouted interupting my chain of thought..

"I have to agree Chiron I was enjoying my summer away from these brats" agreed Mr D.

I have to admit it was amazing not having Mr D around for a while, he was summoned at Olympus for a while for some minor family issue, I wasn't sure what it was about. Well not yet anyway and I was pretty sure he wasn't going to share it any time soon.

"Anyway, as I was saying you were all called here due to a problem in England, and we would like some of you to go there for around a year and take care of it" I explained to the youngsters..

"What exactly is the problem"Nico asked, dear my Nico needs to learn some paitence I thought.

"Well you children know about witches and wizards" I added.

It was rather amusing to see the shocked look on their faces.

"Witches and Wizards?" Annabeth said breaking the silence.

"Yes Annabeth,"

"They exist!" Percy blurted out, I let out a sigh and then said "yes Percy they exist, there is a school in England dedicated to them and I would like you to take a trip there to help them with a man who has cheated death" I explained not going into too much detail, I think they have probably I didn't want to send someone into shock. Nico didn't look happy about this new added information.

"Sweet!" Lou Ellen said, she was head of the Hecate cabin and this was probably something she has dreamed of all her life.

"And I would like you to meet one of my friends who teaches in the school and is a wizard and also a Demi God" I added.

"Hello" said my friend.

**A/N: Who is it? have a geuss the next chapter will come out so soon unless I get another huge pile of homework then mabye another few weeks. Please bare with me! This is my first fan fic please be kind. Please check out Why Harry Potter is better than twilight, by One Smart Waffle.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2,Revealed

**A/N: Hey guys! I would just like to give a shout out to my friends who have helped me with this chapter. **

**A/N in gaelic as a little tribute to them: Failte mo charaidean! Tha mi an dochas gun toil leaibh an capaideal seo!**

**Back to English now please review I need to know what you guys think of this and a big thank you to everyone who posted a**** review for this story. Sorry for my small error Hogwarts in Scotland not England...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2 Revealed**

**Percy's POV**

Out of the shadows an old man was revealed he had long ginger and grey hair, a long gray coat and a very odd contraption on his face. There was an electric blue eye strapped on and it seemed to be twitching at a hundred miles per second.

"Hello, m'names Alasdair Moody but most call me Mad Eye Moody"... makes sense doesn't it? With the eye and all, he was getting mixed looks from us demigods. I turned to look at Chiron who for some reason had a very smug smile on his face.

"Umm...hi, I guess. My names Percy, son of Poseidon. Do you mind telling me who is your godly parent?" I asked quite curios of the man who was standing before me.

"Hermes is m'dad,never met him though and I'm not really interested in doing so".

"Thats nice" was all Annabeth could manage out I think she is still recovering from the shock that magic exists let alone the fact that a wizard was standing right in front of her.

"Should I be taking notes?"asked Ealasaid who was the leader of the Hestia cabin and at the age of just 13 she was intelligent, funny and pretty. definitely a good leader for her cabin but she is the only daughter of Hestia.

She had long black hair pulled into a pleat and her warm brown eyes that glistened in the dim light.

She was always quiet so her sudden question shocked a few of us, well to be honest nobody expected it.

"Geez, why are you guys looking at the poor girl like that. Girl what's you're name and to awnser your question I won't need you to take notes."

Ealasaid's POV

"My name is Ealasaid Howarth I am 13 and well and truly Scottish" I replayed, putting a heavy emphasis on the Sottish accent.

I guess I should tell you a bit about my self as you know I am 13 years old, I have long black hair and deep brown eyes. I am the only child of Hestia which has its ups and more likely than you may think, it's downs.

"Nice name," he chuckled. I frowned at his comment and gestured for him to continue.

"It's good to meet another Brit-"

"Scott" I corrected him automatically.

"Same thing, it's good to meet you"

"Okay, now back to the point who is this dark wizard that Chiron's all worried about?" asked Lou Ellen still intrigued by her discovery of wizards.

"You-Know-Who" Mad-Eye answered.

"No I don't know who" she said.

"His name is Voldemort, but we prefer to call him You-Know-Who" he explained.

I snickered at the name but was quickly stopped by the look Chiron was giving me.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Okay, now that we have that cleared up you are dismissed." Chiron ordered.

...oOo...

I was sitting on my cabin bed looking at a photo of my family when it hit me, Chiron wanted us to help these people that ment going to Scotland. Just as this thought entered my mind Nico Di Angelo entered my cabin.

"Hey Ealasaid, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeh, its just with all this talk about Scotland I'm starting to feel home sick" I answered knowing that Nico wouldn't make fun of me like some others do.

"Just remember Ealasaid you can always talk to me and Percy." **(A/N: in this fan fic Nico is 15 making him 2 years older than Ealasaid)**

"Thanks Nico".

**Nico's POV**

After me and Ealasaid's long talk about our homes we made our way towards the Big House to go and have a little chat with our friend Mad Eye...

We caught sight of him entering the house and followed gradually increasing our speed soon enough we were sprinting up the hill.

As soon as we reached the top panting and before we had time to register our surroundings Alasdair Moody stepped out of the house.

"What do you kids want?" he asked harshly,

"It's nice to see you too Mr Happy" I said sarcastically.

"Mind your attitude now young man" he replayed sharply.

"Well now you two have stopped bickering we were wondering if we will have to go to Hogwarts and if there will be a quest" Ealasaid interrupted our little argument. Mad Eye sighed but answered her question like a million other campers had asked him this, which could be quite possible.

"Yes a few of you will be going to Hogwarts, but no it will not be an official quest"

"How many campers will be going?" I asked eager to meet some wizards.

"So you want to come kid, well if you learn some respect then maybe I'll think about it" he said I was sure I looked like an idiot just standing there with a shocked look on my face. Then the unexpected happened, Ealasaid stood up for me. Yeh, I know what your thinking 'no big deal she just stood up for you' but she never does that for anyone not even her self.

"Your the one needing to learn the respect Alasdair!" she said, ignoring the amazed looks I was giving her. "You should just need to know that your not the only one needing respect!" he shouted back. They were now shouting various insults at each other hardly noticing that I was there.

"Guys..."

"Ealasaid..."

Suddenly Ealasaid just took of down hill towards her cabin.

**A/N: I know this chapter aint that great but I needed to introduce Ealasaid soon she will be an important character in the future!**


	3. Chapter 3, A Quest, sort of,

**A/N: 'S up guys , I know I haven't updated but I'm really busy finishing a bunch of projects for home and I'm sort of helping a friend with her story. I know Hestia is a maiden Godess but for the sake of this story please let her be Ealasaid's mum. Please forgive me! By the way this is written as a replacement for the goblet of fire but most of the events will occure. I know this chapter isn't great but I am in a hurry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson or harry potter all rights go to their wonderful authors.**

**Chapter 3,A Quest...sort of.**

**Percy's POV**

It was time for dinner and everyone was walking up to the pavillion chatting and laughing.

I spotted Ealasaid in the distance, her eyes were red and puffy, I made my way towards her wondering what had got her to cry since she was one of the toughest people I know it would take a lot for her to cry..

"Hey Eala, 's up" I knew she hated my nickname for her which was the exact reason that I used it.

"Hey Percy, I'm fine...well I'm not really but I doubt anything you could do will change that"

"Yikes, someones in a mood" I said ignoring the irateted tone in her voice and I don't think it was Nico who had caused it this time..

"Mad Eye insulted my family and my home, you should never insult a Scott" She muttered just loud enough for me to hear her words. She stormed of in front of me clearly annoyed at me just for asking, no change their then. Maybe I should ask Nico whats up with Ealasaid.

**Annabeth's POV**

I waited for the announcment about Alasdair and soon enough it came.

"Okay youngsters settle down, I trust all of you have met Alasdair here" Chiron said gesturing towards Mad Eye. Campers nodded and the few who hadn't looked at Mad Eye curiosly, one camper from the Aphrodite cabin had a look of disgust on her face. Well lets just say Alasdair isn't the nicest looking guy out there so I couldn't blame her.

"Alasdair is a wizard and is taking a job in Hogwarts which is a school for witches and wizards" cue gasps, "and would like a few of you to acompany him for the year" cue more gasps and maybe a few people fainting. "Please can you people stop acting so surprised" commented Mr D. " If monsters and Gods exist why can't wizards and magic" Ealasaid's voice startled us all it was the second time she had spoken up like that in a day.

"So, who would like to go!" asked Chiron, supriesingly not many hands shot up.

"I'll do it!" I said standing up,I needed some time away a break from the busy life at camp and hey I could make some new friends and look at some castles.

"I geuss I better go, Scotland is my home and unfortunetly I know it a lot better than you guys" Ealasaid said. Everyone knew that she didn't like it here and that she was desperate to see her family and friends again despite the irrated tone in her voice I have a feeling she doesn't lke Mad Eye too much..

"If Annabeth is going, I'm going" I bet you can geuss who said that.

"Shut up seaweed brain I can take care of myself you know" I answered.

"And I would also like to meet some real life wizards" he added, clearly trying to think of other reasons to go.

"Guys can I go?" asked Nico probably just wanting to go on a holiday to some where other than tha underworld..

"Wait,wait,wait, Chiron are you seriously going to let Prissy and co go on a trip to Britain on their own with no adult supervision. Are you kidding me?! They are obviosly going to get lost or something" Clarrise added helpfully,*insert sarcasm here*.

"Actually Clarrise I have a list here of campers who I think would be suited to the job-"

"what do you mean 'job' ?"

"I mean that you will be helping with things around the school and that you will be taking classes as well not to mention fighting the wizard I told you about earlier." theres the catch we were all waiting for.

"Is it too late to drop out?" Nico asked still anoyed that someone had escaped death for a long, long time

Chiron read out the list, it went like this:

Ealasaid Howarth,

Percy Jackson,

Nico Di Angelo,

Thalia Grace,

Leo Valdez,

Piper Mac Lean,

and of course me! I wasn't quite sure how the other campers would react but I swear I heard a sigh of relief. Who knows, what surprised me the most was that Jason wasn't coming and Piper clearly wasn't happy about it. She looked like she wanted to protest but wisely chose not to Thalia groaned rather loadly not wanting to leave tha hunters for this.

"We leave in the morning we will be taking a plane to London then a train to Hogwarts"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think you can just catch a train to a wizard school at Kings Cross" Piper said eyeing the Stoll brothers out of the corner if her eye clearly expecting one of them to call out psych at any moment.

Mad Eye just chuckled and explained some more detailes,

"the head master there is called Albus Dumbledore and he is a very good man...but don't get on his bad side. There are 4 houses, Gryfindoor, Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff and Slytherin" he snarled as he mentioned the last one. I wondered what was so bad about them. "You will be taking classes with the fourth years since you aren't actually wizards it will just be learning what to look out for there history you know that type of thing.

"There are a few students in the Gryfindoor house that you should watch out for there names are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger"

Then it all connected, my dream, the trip and those 3 students. They must be the ones in my dream I shuddered, just thinking about it made me nervous.

**Leo's POV**

I was scared to meet the wizards I mean on the outside I was like "yeah this is awsome can't wait to meet them" even though in the inside I was crying my eyes out.

The only thing that got me exited was the train called the Hogwarts Express. I know it sounds weird but I love trains especially steam trains...oh how I wish I was a train.**(A/N: sorry I just really like trains!)**

This mad guy Mad Eye really freaked me out that eye thing he was wearing just it added to it. It sort of made me want to puke even though occasionaly I start to wonder about the mecanics of that thing...

I seriosly wonder who Ronald Weasly is, by Mad Eyes description he sounded like a ginger with not the best grades and he has two trouble making brothers. Good thing the Stolls aren't coming or they may have caused some big trouble. I have a feeling me and him are going to be good friends since we both have bad grades and acording to Mad Eye great senses of humor. I don't know if it was sarcasm but I didn't really care. Friends are friebds after all.

We headed to bed early choosing to skip the sing along, well more like Annabeth made the decision for me despite my protesting and moaning. After consent tosing and turning I finaly managed to drift into a deep sleep...

_A deep,pained voice filled the darkness of the room, "you have done well my Lord" the voice said. My eyes were quikly getting used to the dim light and could make out the dim shaddow of a man._

"_Of course I have done well Wormtail you should expect nothing less." another voice said but this one was strong but still weak. Anger was also presant in his voice._

_I had no clue what they were talking about but I didn't want to know either. The shaddows around the room had morphed into a a hunched figure and a chair with a small square window on the left wall. Behind me there was an open door leading out to a long corridoor. I noticed a long slihering object sliding around the room it didn't take long for me to figure out that it was a snake. _

"_Nagini, I sense another being has joined us." the voice said._

"_Feed" he said after a few tense moments._

_The long, green female snake made iis way towards me slowly before lunging for the kill..._

I woke up startled, glad that I had woke up before the snake stated to rip the flesh of my body.

_Dude, since when did you have such violant thoughts? _I asked myself.

**Ealasaid's POV**

I was pleased that I was going back to Scotland but not that I had to go back with Mad Eye.

He had insulted my family and my home.

I sat on my bunk letting the tears fall down my face,a steady shower of tears were thumping against my pillow. The cabbin had a small stove which was constently burning it offered warmth during the winter months and was just plain annoying in the summer. The walls were a nut brown and different tones of brown were clear in the furniture. The floor was a natrual...wait why am I saying this I'm a fighter not an interior decorater.

Anyway back to thr point, I replayed the days events in my head after I procest my thoughts I knew that I had no choice but to journey home with the old man. Well it wasn't really home but it was close enough. I rested my head agains my pillow when my black labradore pranced in, her little ears were sticking up and her tiny paws brought mud in from the outside.

"Hey Gaol-Dubh" I said, her name was Black-Love in Gaelic and since I loved my puppy and she had black fur it fitted her perfectly.

She jumped up on to my bed aand curled up by my stomach. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and I definitely needed some sleep.

As soon as my head hit the pillow sleep took over.

**A/N: I have had that chapter half finished for a long time please forgive me for not updating and just a little heads up I wont have internet intill March so long for now. As you can tell I really like trains so please excuse the train comments. REVIEW please!**

**I love you all and happy valentines day!**

**Athena's Little Owl12345 out PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4, One Awkward Taxi

**A/N: Can I just say before I start that the puppy isn't going to play a big part I just like puppies. Any way thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the random things that I write. Guys check out the I like trains song Little Chibi suggested it for me, it is now my favourite song. My friends think I'm crazy but I think I'm normal :-) Also check out my WattPad account HarryStylesAndOwls soon I will have some stories up on there too.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I have to say good bye to the rights of this story *crys into her hands***

**all rights...sniffle...go to JKRowling and...sniffle...Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter4, One Awkward Taxi**

**Leos POV**

I woke up with Ealasaid shaking me and shouting in my ear.

"Leo,Leo,Leo"she repeated.

"Yes Ealasaid I know my name" I said. She laughed quietly and shook my again.

"What time is it?"I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"9:37" she replied looking at her watch.

"In what country?"I asked shaking my head,

_it should be ileagal to wake someone up at this time_ I thought as I jumped down of my warm,cosy bed and grabbed the bag I packed the other night.

"Come on Leo it's not that bad, Annabeth tried to get Percy up at six" Ealasaid said slinging her tarten rugsack over her shoulder. "Thanks for not getting me up at six I geuss..." I thanked her and laughed but stopped when I reliesed she was serious.

We walked towards the pine tree knowing that we were the last ones there well there is the exeption of Nico. I wonder if he even has a watch.

Annabeth had a frown on her face as we approached her, she looked angry very angry...oops.

An angry Annabeth ment an angry Percy which ment getting beat up...only sometimes though Percy is a nice enough guy.

"Where have you two been all of us have been waiting for hours luckily for you the plane doesn't leave till half ten!" she shouted at us though Ealasaid had a bored look on her face, was she listening? who knows. She probably blocked her out ages ago.

"Sooo...Annabeth if are so annoyed about us being late were's the cab**(A/N: Taxi,cab whatever you want to call it)**...huh?" Ealasaid asked with a smug look on her face.

"Nico called for one" she said and turned to look at Nico who had a guilty look on his face he so that means that he didn't call for one, "oops" he said shrugging, I bursted out laughing along with Piper, Ealasaid, Thalia, and much to are approval Percy(wow,right?). I swear I could see steam coming out of her ears after the end of are little laughing fit.

"Annabeth,I may or may have not called a cab" Nico explained, _I'm leaning towards the no side,_I thought to myself. Annabeth groaned and reached into her pocket bringing out a samsung galaxy ace **(A/N: I hate samsung phones but I couldn't think of anything else)**, she dialed a number and asked for a taxi.

Me and Ealasaid sat down and started to chat.

"So Leo what are you looking forward to on the trip?"

"Probably the chance to go to Scotlnd,I heard the engineers are great and that they have many energy projects in the process" I replied, not everything of course there is the trains but I wasn't going to admit that. My obssesion with trains was privet and for my eyes only.

"I hope that I will get to visit my family, but I doubt it" she said with a single tear escaping her eye.

"Dude," I started, thinking of the best way to comfort her, "if anyone deserves to visit there family it's you" I finished. She smiled and turned towards Annabeth who was pacing up and down the hill muttering curses in ancient greek and the many ways to kill Nico, might I add that some of them were very creative.

About 5 minutes later a large cab pulled round the corner, we jogged round down the hill to meet it.

Annabeth cimbed in first and we followed shortly after her.

Nico sat beside Ealasaid, with me on on her left hand side. In front of me sat Thalia and to her left sat Piper. Percy sat next to Piper and Annabeth sat in the front.

Nico and Ealasaid started to randomly talk about some poetry and she recited a poem called The Excise Man which as far as I was concerned sounded like latin. I blocked them out and started to process what was happening, we were going to Scotland one of the most beautiful places on Earth. Then we were going to a **wizard **school for no less than 6 months...wait doesn't this mean a plane.

Percy can't even enter a plane without getting zapped and thats just on the runway!

"Percy" I said worry was clearly obvios in my voice. Percy twisted around, his seatbelt getting tangled around his bod in the process.

"Yes Leo, what do you want" he said annoyed at being torn away from what ever he was doing.

"Umm...we're going on a plane and...umm...you're a son of Posiedon so you know..."

"Yes Leo we will be going on a plane but Thalia got permission from her father to let me board a plane" he explained which came to me as a bit of a shock.

"Hold up a second" I interupted, "Thalia helped _you_?!" I said shocked at the imformation that I had just received. Since when did Thalia help anyone.

"Girls aren't all bad Leo" Annabeth said peering around from her seat.

"Ok kids, here we are" the taxi guy said. "That will be $10" he said. Annabeth payed and thanked the taxi driver. Percy stepped out first and the rest of us followed.

We walked along the pavement not really saying that much to each other. I attempted to make small talk but my attempts failed dramatically.

We wondered around the airport for a while and soon anough our flight was called out.

"Come on" Thalia said walking in front of us cleary saying that we were going to follow her.

So here we go...

**A/N: Okay I know its short and pretty bad but did you just go a month without the interner?!**

**I didn't think so. Any way please review I love to read about what you think.**

**Please read, review and...recycle? I don't know.**

**By for know.**


	5. Chapter 5,

**A/N: At the bottom!**

**Chapter 5, **

**Ealasaid's POV**

"Someone tell me, who's idea was it to put a bunch of Demi-Gods together on a plane for like 18 hours?" I asked the gang once we had found out seats on the plane.

"Mr D" Piper said from behind me.

"Well that clears things up then" Nico said from next to me. I giggled and brought out one of my favorite books; Northen Lights by Philip Pulman. I loved this book from the very first page and was constently reading at least one of his books.

I plugged in my Ipod and listened to C'mon C'mon by One Direction. I suddenly had a small Twilight viosan **(A/N: What the?! Since when did Ilike Twilight my brain is doing some weird things now)** it came just as the line sung by Harry repeated itself in my ears; _Hey, I've been watching you all night. _I think my sister back in scotland was right I am one strange 13 year old.

After a while I drifted of to sleep, I awoke with a hand tugging at my shoulders and One Way Or Another the One Direction cover version was playing in my ears. I saw Nico looking down on me.

"What?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes and stretching hitting Nico in the face.

"Owwww" he complained, I chuckled lightly and survayed my soroundings. Everyone was a sleep but us. "Why did you have to wake me up?" I asked, Percy was drooling and snoring and it was really anoying the crap out of me.

"I was bored" Nico simply said. I looked at him and slapped his head. He let out a graon and continued to speak; "You want to play i-spy?" he asked.

"Nico, I'm 13 not 3...and I'd love to" I said smiling. So after a lenghy game of i-spy the others started to wake up. "Whats happening?" Leo asked as he stetched.

"Oh nothing, we're nearly there anyway so just get your stuff organised" Nico explained.

That ment we had been playing i-spy for like 8 hours! That's a bit creepy. We left the plane and decided to find Kings Cross or at least we tried to, in the end we ended up taking a cab.

We walked around the station for a bit looking around for anyone who would point us in the right d

**Ishana's POV**

Hi! My name's Ishana, I have bond hair and green eyes and I'm 14 years old. Proffesor Dumbledor had asked me to collect the transfer student from America. I'm in Slytherin by the way and my best friend is called Rachel. She's in Grythindor. My other best friend is called Draco.

I stood on the platform looking for a group of lost students.

I spotted Draco in the distence and waved he smiled and waved back to me.

Me and Draco had been friends since before Hogwarts and we got along really well.

A body pushed into me causing me to stumble, a vaguely farmiliar red head stood up.

"I'm sorry are you ok?" the boy asked he had red hair and his face was splatered in freckles.

"I'm fine, my names Ishana by the way. Have I seen you around before?"I asked.

"Probably, my names Ron" he explained. I heard american accents behind me and turned around to see a group of 6 teenagers walking towards me.

"Sorry Ron I have to go, I'll see you around" I expained, he nodded and headed back to his family. Which was basically a large group of red heads.

I walked towards the group slowly. They didn't look like much there was one girl who looked around my age. She had black hair and brown eyes and was wearing some jeans and a purple hoodie.

"Hi! Are you the demi-gods that we heard about" I asked boldly, if I was wrong I would look bad but who cares this is London! I'm pretty sure a 13 year old girl asking strange questions would be the least of your worries.

"Yep that's us" the youngest girl said.

"I'm Ishana, I'm 13 years old and I am your 'tour guide' of a sort" I said.

"My names Ealasaid I'm also 13 and I'm the only child of Hestia" Ealasiad said with a Scottish accent. Well maybe this would be easier than I had previously thought. The others introduced themselves and we walked towards the enterance to the platform.

"Okay I know this may sound so weird but you have to run full speed towards the barier" I explained.

" What the?! You don't just run into walls" Leo said.

"You do in my world" I muttered before turning back towards the group.

"Ok, so you all take turns running. Who would want to go first?" I asked the group politely.

"I'll do it" Percy said.

"Ok, go for it" I said grinning. He ran his hand through his hair and taking the plunge.

After Percy had ran through the barrier the others just stood there in shock regestering what had happened. Leo walked up and started to tap the barrier.

"Leo! Stop that! If something happens the blame's on me" I hissed.

"Ok, my turn then" Nico said before diving in.

Soon it was just me left standing on the platform, I ran full speed before dissapeering into the wizard world...

**Draco's POV** **(A/N: Sorry it was just too temping! I had to do it)**

I watched as Ishana talked to Weasley, I felt a pang of jealousy surge through my body as I saw the two smiling and talking like old friends.

Ishana caught me smiling and sent me a wave I waved back and just like that Weasly was off to join his Mud Blood friend.

A group of American teenagers passed me making there way around me, all of them were completely lost and were in the middle of a dense argument.

Ishana walked over to them and started taking.

_On the Hogwarts Express..._

I sat staring out the window, the others were talking mindlesly around me.

Ishana had sat with the Americans, I was really out of it and was starting to drift of to sleep.

"Hi!" a voice said beside me, I turned to face a girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was one of the girls Ishana had been talking to.

"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy, you are?" I said,

"I'm Hungry" she said.

"Well hello there I'm hungry" I mocked heer tone of voice.

"My name's Ealasaid and I really am hungry, is there a snack cart?" Ealasaid asked.

"Yep! There should be one going round as we speak" I answered.

"Thanks, I'll see you around Draco" she said before walking of.

Well that was awkward, I went back to my thoughts and soon ebough I was a sleep.

**A/N: Yeh yeh yeh,I know I haven't been updating but I'm busy with school work!**

**Being Chair of the Pupil Council isn't easy! And I have been having internet trouble...it sucks, check out my wattpad here's a link; story/4547159-the-striker-and-the-singer-harry-styles **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I love you guys review for the busy Owl who is me! Tank you my friends!**

**~Athena's little owl12345 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.|**


	6. Chapter 6, AN

**A/N: Hi and umm I don't know just hi!**

**Who want's a shout out?! Here we go, I would like to say thanks to;**

**Wisdom and Waters daughter**

**Crazyponiegirl19**

**PheonixSkywalker**

**and these are the people who I would like to give a shout out to that aren't on Fan Fiction;**

**Ealasaid**

**Pumpkin(my cat)**

**Eilish**

**Jordan**

**Leomi**

**Wow that's a lot of people! Any way so funny story I wrote the last chapter on a pad of paper during English writing 'cause I was incredibely bored. My friends have no idea what I write when Mrs S ain't looking (Hi Mrs S). So I handed my jotter in since my actual work was done and the teacher happened to see the back of my jotter which consited of pictures od One Direction and little messages like "I Love Harry Styles" the teacher just raised her eyebrows and chuckled...not a good day. This was after I drew a picture of Frankinstine why? I have absaloutly no idea I think I was just bored.**

**Wow that was a long authors note, so sorry not an actual update just shout outs and random things 'cause rowing was canceled and I had nothing to do. I heard Men In Black3 was good I'm watching it today then I'm going to watch the Matrix...maybe. Everyone post a random comment in the box bellow for a shout out the most random one gets a pile of virtual cupcakes! Or muffins I like muffins too. Me and CrazyPonieGirl19 and Ealasaid spent like £14 on cupcakes in a math excersize yummy!**

**Watch the adventurous adventures of One Direction on youtube the second one is now out I laughed my ass of litterally I have no ass.**

**So post something random bellow in that big blue box...like the tardis, oh no I'm hyper Yay!**

**Athena's little owl12345 out!**


	7. Chapter 7, Rachel

**A/N: I wrote this on the train to Edinburgh. Sorry it's short!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either PJO or HP all rights go to their rightful authors.**

**Chapter 6**

**Ealasaid's POV**

After meating the strange boy called Draco I went back to my seat next to Ishana, all the boys and Piper were asleep probably due to jet lag. So me, Ishana and Annabeth were aimlessly talking about life in genaral.

"So Ealasaid, tell me about your life" Ishana said.

"I have a dog named Gaol Dubh, I have two sisters; Kirsty and Mairead. I was born in Scotland and like music, art and photogaraphy. I love sport too especially rowing and football. My best friends in Scotland are called Cathy and RJ, they're both completely bonkers...and before you ask RJ is a boy and it's short for Roddy James. I am 13 and my birthday is in...3 days" I said, smilling. Ishana had an equaly big smile on her face and was nodding at my answers.

I heared a gental snore and cocked my head to the side to see who it came from, surprise, surprise, Annabeth had fallen asleep listening to me ramble...againn. You see at camp I have never really been close to the others, I just longed to go home to see my family and friends.

"Now Ishana, tell me about yourself" I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well my name's Ishana I'm 14, I'm in Slytherin house. I love food sleeping the internet and anime. My favorite sport is rowing but I also like hockey and shinty. My best friends are Draco, Rachel and Cathy. I have a dog named Kevin and a cat named Steve" she explained, she pulled out a photo from her pockets and showed it to me.

"This is Kevin and Steve" Ishana said.

"Wow...they do look like there names" I said laughing. We laughed intill we forgot about what we were laughing about and were gasping for air. We were so going to be the bestest of friends! Dusk was falling on the landscape and the sun was slowly setting. Ishana was telling me about life in Hogwarts and the history of the landscape. It was mostly stuff that I knew about but I'm not one to complain especially since this trip was ratther boring for me.

I gradually drifted off into a dreamless sleep...

**Draco's POV**

I sat on my seat gathering my stuff I had sat alone for most of the journey, Crab and Goyle wern't my friends I just used to hang out with them and now everyone thinks were best friends. But in reality I hated there guts but Father insisted and they would 'protect me' what a laod full of dragon dung! They were as weak as a Weasley on Butter Beer! Ok maybe that's just a little harsh...it's just Ronald that bugs me.

I reached up and grabbed my bag only to find it wasn't there! What kind of person takes some one elses bag...wait aren't I that sort of person?! I glanced around only to spot a familiar blob of auburn hair, it was Rachel being well Rachel.

I walked over to her and held my hand out expecting the bag to fall into my hand and like I said, one fell into my hand.

**A/N: I know it's short but I haven't had time to type recently.**


End file.
